Sin palabras
by SatSly
Summary: Nicky se siente decaída y Lorna la consuela sin necesidad de hablar./ LARGA VIDA AL NICKELLO


_**Orange is the new black NO me pertenece. **_

* * *

Nichols estaba sentada sobre el césped, viendo como unas cuantas mujeres corrían casi como ratones en sus ruedas. Si de ejercicio se trataba; ella prefería hacer pesas o jugar basketball para distraerse, pero no podía culpar a estas reclusas. Cada quien veía cómo entretenerse dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

La ex yonki estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Desconectada del mundo y ni Tricia fue capaz de levantarle el ánimo invitándola a jugar en la sala común. Nicky se excusó vagamente y esbozó una sonrisa débil que lucía más triste que nada. Cuando la joven del tatuaje en el cuello se fue; Nicky volvió a encender la reproductora de música. Subió el volumen al máximo con la vista perdida.

No podía entender la angustia que la acongojaba. No era la misma que sentía cada mañana; cuando recién despertaba y volvía a la realidad o ese vacío en el pecho en los días de visita cuando esperaba en vano a que alguien; esto era algo más. Eso mismo que la obligaba a despegar y elevarse lo más alto que pudiera con la droga. Ese vacío permanente en su vida.

Abrazó sus piernas y escondió el rostro en ellas cuando un par de lágrimas luchaban por salir. Odiaba que la vieran débil. Siempre queriendo lucir como una chica dura ante todos. Y funcionaba pretender que nada la lastimaba, pero de vez en cuando se rompía.

Permaneció así por un rato, aprovechando los minutos de soledad; dejando ir el dolor junto a las lágrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas.

Lorna pudo ver la escena a la distancia. Se mordió el labio inferior preocupada. Ella la conocía mejor que todos en la prisión y sabía que lo mejor era dejarla sola. Que se desahogara. Pero le partía el alma ver que su mejor amiga estuviera así.

La medio italiana tuvo el impulso de ir hasta la rubia. Caminó lentamente hasta ella, dándole tiempo de oír sus pasos –exageradamente pesados contra el césped- y para limpiar sus mejillas. De alguna manera, Lorna tenía el poder de subir el ánimo a las personas.

Se sentó junto a Nichols mirando el horizonte. Pudo ver por la rejilla de sus ojos a la otra mujer componerse en segundos. Volviendo a su rol de chica fuerte, fingiendo normalidad. Lorna llevó una mano a su espalda y la acarició suave. La rubia pudo sentir la calidez a través de su camiseta, y no sólo literalmente. De alguna manera, Lorna tenía el poder de subir el ánimo a las personas.

Una brisa suave y refrescante acaricio las mejillas de éstas reclusas. Nicky se quitó los audífonos y los dejó colgando en el cuello. Pero no se dirigieron palabra; no hacía falta. Ellas se entendían con gestos, con miradas o sólo con la presencia. Tanto; que a veces las palabras estaban de más.

La rubia miró atentamente a la mujer del pintalabios llamativo y sin saber cómo, su angustia desapareció. Su sola compañía era suficiente. Lorna fingió ignorar que los ojos de Nicky seguían clavados en ella, la inspeccionaban detenidamente y cómo una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la ex yonki.

El silencio perduró hasta que una melodía comenzó a sonar por los audífonos de Nichols. Un piano y unas voces armónicas de introducción. Ambas desconocían el tema así que escucharon atentas.

"**Oh, her eyes, her eyes****  
****Make the stars look like they're not shining****  
****Her hair her hair****  
****Falls perfectly without her trying****  
****She's so beautiful****  
****And I tell her everyday"**

Nicky sonrió para sí. La escena parecía de película, demasiado lindo para ser coincidencia.

"**Yeah, I know, I know****  
****When I compliment her she won't believe me****  
****And it's so it's so****  
****Sad to think that she don't see what I see****  
****But every time she asks me****  
****Do I look okay, I say"**

La morena no permaneció indiferente. No pudo evitar mirar el suelo, concentrada en la letra de la canción.

"**When I see your face****  
****There's not a thing that I would change****  
****Because girl you're amazing****  
****Just the way you are **

**And when you smile****  
****The whole world stops and stares for a while****  
****Because girl you're amazing****  
****Just the way you are"**

Ambas sonrieron al oír el coro. Aludidas de distinta forma. Lorna no fue capaz de voltear a mirarla de frente, sintió las mejillas encendidas sólo al sentirse observada. No sería capaz de mirar a esos ojos directamente sin comerle los labios a besos en mitad de patio.

"**Her lips, her lips****  
****I could kiss them all day if she let me****  
****Her laugh her laugh****  
****She hates but I think it's so sexy****  
****She's so beautiful****  
****And I tell her everyday****Oh you know you know you know****  
****I'd never ask you to change****  
****If perfect's what your searching for****  
****Then just stay the same****  
****So don't even bother asking if you look ok****  
****You know I'll say**

**When I see your face****  
****There's not a thing that I would change****  
****Because girl you're amazing****  
****Just the way you are****And when you smile****  
****The whole world stops and stares for a while****  
****Because girl you're amazing****  
****Just the way you are"**

Nicky sintió un calor en el pecho. Seguía sin entender lo que pasaba, lo que si sabía; era que sólo Lorna podía llenar ese vacío. Que podría vivir viendo esa sonrisa en sus labios rojos. Que se esforzaría por verla feliz el resto de sus días, al menos en la prisión Litchfield.

La morena finalmente giró hasta poder mirarla a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, no necesitó una palabra para hacerle entender que sería lo mismo de vuelta. Que no la dejaría sola, incondicionalmente a su lado, así mismo como Nichols había aguantado charlas interminables sobre su matrimonio. Su familia, y los viajes que deseaba hacer.

Lorna no entendía cómo era que Nicky no captara lo que pasaba por su cabeza, que ambas se complementaban y que lo único que necesitaba era una pista real para dejar su vida soñada por la mujer que estaba a su lado. Que no era sólo sexo entre ellas. Necesitaba sentirse segura, saber que era mutuo y que no importaba si una verdadera lesbiana viniera a ofrecerse a la rubia, la rechazaría sin dudarlo porque la amaba de verdad.

Nicky a su vez la quería tanto como para no arruinar su visa soñada y cuidadosamente preparada. Defendiéndola de cualquiera que se atreviera a burlarse de la prometida. Disfrutando la sonrisa interminable en sus labios cada vez que hablaba de sus viajes, deseando ser ella la única acompañante.

Las diferencias entre ellas no existían en ese momento. Como cada vez que estaban solas. Se perdían en la mirada de la otra, en los besos que compartían a escondidas. Podían mentirles a todos, incluso a ellas mismas diciendose hasta el cansancio que sólo era sexo pero en el fondo de sus almas conocían la verdad. No podían negarlo, esa química que tenían era hasta entonces _no podía mentir_.

Mantuvieron el contacto visual disfrutando del momento, ignorando a las mujeres que existían en la prisión. Ambas sumergidas en el mundo que compartían, una burbuja de amor. De ese amor incondicional y mutuo.

Nicky tomó una flor silvestre y la a adornó con un poco de césped. Se la ofreció con una sonrisa tímida, esa que sólo había visto Lorna en un gesto casi infantil. La morena la aceptó sonriendo amplio. No había nada en el mundo que la hiciera más feliz que ese mismo instante. Disfrutando de la mejor compañía que la pudiera tener en el mundo entero. La mujer que se robaba suspiros y sembraba sonrisas de sus labios. _La razón de sonreír del alma_.

La ex yonki esperó que Morello entendiera lo que significaba lo que acababa de hacer, en ese gesto impropio de la rubia. Estaba entregándole el corazón de modo simbólico. Lorna asintió leve con la sonrisa aún dibujada en sus labios. Nunca terminaba de sorprenderle lo transparente que era con Lorna o por qué ella le entendía. Pero le alegraba.

Ella era todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien. _Lorna era su droga_. No le importaba dejarlo todo por ese vicio, todo lo necesario para mantener esa sonrisa que la volvía loca.

Lentamente el cielo se volvió anaranjado y escucharon alguien las bajó de la nube en la que estaban elevadas. La hora de recreación se había acabado. Las mujeres murmuraban cosas a regañadientes mientras entraban. El guardia volvió a reclamar y Nicky se puso de pie. Ofreció la mano a Lorna quien aceptó encantada, eran esos pequeños gestos que la enamoraban cada día que compartía con Nichols.

Compartieron juntas hasta el último momento que les fue posible. Se separaron sólo cuando fue necesario dormir. Tenían que ser cautelosas y adecuarse a las reglas de la prisión. Para cuando Lorna puso la cabeza sobre la almohada sintió algo extraño. Buscó y encontró una chocolatina escondida en la funda. Una sonrisa se dibujó automáticamente en sus labios y ahogó un gritito de emoción. Nicky; al otro extremo la pudo escuchar y sonrió de igual modo.

Las luces se apagaron y Nicky cayó dormida lentamente. Sabía que al otro día todo estaría mejor mientras tuviera a Lorna Morello cerca. Terminar encarcelada con la pequeña mujer era lejos; lo mejor que había pasado en toda su vida. Ahora tenía una razón para vivir y seguir adelante. Quedó dormida volviendo a encontrarse con la morena en sus sueños, compartiendo experiencias que sólo podían pasar en su cabeza; hasta que tuviera el valor y la libertad tras esas rejas para vivirlas juntas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
